


Deck the halls

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: A one-night stand and a potential boyfriend is not what Jared asked for for Christmas - but he'll take it.





	Deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> For the [spn-j2-xmas](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com) exchange, written for emmatheslayer.

When the girls of Kappa Zeta Tau throw a Christmas party, they go all out. Jared’s used to two houses in his neighborhood back home locked in a fierce fight every year over who has the most exaggerated decoration, but KZT easily trumps them both. The electric bill for just one weekend is probably as high as a small Midwestern town’s for the whole year.

Every window facing the street is lit up, fairy lights are wound around and around the balustrade of the porch and the poles supporting the second story. Fake, color-changing icicles hang from the roof, which is topped by a lit-up Santa and his sleigh, pulled by all of six reindeers – one of which has a large red nose. Not to mention the winter wonderland in the yard, the snowmen and the elves, and the freaking miniature train running on a looped track in the corner.

Jared’s stuck with his mouth open for a good half minute until someone bumps into him from behind.

“Sorry,” he says automatically, half turning around, and gets a cheeky grin back from a guy in a dark coat and a Santa hat. Jared vaguely recognizes him from somewhere.

“Oh, you’ve got _nothing_ to be sorry for.” The guy looks him up and down without any shame, but then someone further along shouts for him. “Merry Christmas!” he says, throwing Jared a wink before jogging back to his friends.

Beside him, Genevieve nudges him to get him going again, albeit slowly to take in even more details. Like the fairy lights on the handrail of the steps leading up to the front door consisting of actual plastic fairies with glowing wings.

“It’s one of the biggest Christmas party on campus, according to my roommate’s sister,” Genevieve says.

Stepping through the open door, Jared can definitely see that. The hallway is packed already, people standing in groups, holding colorful cups. It’s so warm inside he strips off his jacket immediately, hoping it’ll still be on the same hook he leaves it on later. He slaps a few hands with a couple of people he knows on the way to the kitchen – and the source of the punch that a red-haired girl in a low-cut V-neck is handing out. Genevieve looks her over appreciatively while Jared accepts his cup with a thanks.

The girl smiles back at Genevieve. “Hey, aren’t you in my Intro to Economics class?”

“Yes!” Genevieve positively lights up, not even noticing when Jared mutters, “Traitor,” at her, and leaves them alone to talk.

He weaves through the house, just as decorated as the outside with glittering ornaments and red and green ribbons, Christmas trees everywhere. Finally he finds a free space of wall to lean against next to the roped-off stairs to the upper level and takes a sip of his punch, promptly coughing and making a face.

“It gets better after you’ve had about three cups,” a voice says next to him.

“How can anyone drink this?” Jared says. “That stuff can kill diabetics.”

The guy beside him chuckles. Jared realizes it’s the same guy who ran into him outside, still with the hat but now in a dark green button-down that brings out his green eyes. He’s got a light dusting of freckles on his nose that probably pop out more prominently in summer. He still looks familiar, but Jared can’t quite place him. “Here.” He pulls out a small flask and tips some of its content into Jared’s cup. “Try again.”

It’s only marginally better, but at least Jared doesn’t feel like he’ll drop down from sugar shock anymore. He licks his lips and sees the guy’s gaze flitting to his mouth. “Thanks.”

“Mhm, don’t mention it.” The guy sticks out his hand. “I’m Jensen.”

Jensen holds on just a little too long as Jared takes his hand and introduces himself, thumb rubbing lightly over Jared’s wrist.

Jared swallows. “You cut right to the chase, don’t you?”

Jensen leans in to talk into his ear. “I can show you where the mistletoe is if you need an excuse.”

***

Jared remembers where he knows Jensen from right as Jensen climbs over him to straddle his waist on a bed that smells faintly of lavender. Jensen used a key to open the door, claiming the room belongs to a friend. It’s mercifully free of tree ornaments and blinking lights.

He grips Jensen’s hips. “Wait. You tried to recruit me for the GSA. During orientation week.”

Jensen moves slowly on top of him, just enough to start getting Jared’s dick interested in the proceedings. “And you never showed up for a meeting,” he says. “I remember you.” He leans down and licks a quick stripe over Jared’s lips before drawing back out of reach. “You walked up to our stall all fresh-faced and curious. And you blushed so prettily when I offered you a handful of our condoms.”

Jared groans, covering his face with one arm, and Jensen’s next words sound decidedly amused. “I just wanted to eat you up. Or take you out for coffee, whichever you agreed to first. Was real disappointed when you didn’t come by.”

“Sorry?” Jared tries, but he doesn’t get very far with his apology, because Jensen finally seals their mouths together. They kiss slow, at first; then Jensen reaches up to tangle his fingers with the hand Jared still has over his eyes, presses it into the pillow beside his head, and the kiss gets more heated, slick, tongues sliding together.

Jensen’s eyes are dark when he breaks away. “I’ll let you make it up to me.” He keeps holding Jared’s gaze as he roughly unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, then unzips his pants just enough so he can slide his hand down his chest and straight into his own boxers.

Jensen’s leaner than him, maybe a couple of inches shorter, his stomach flat but muscles less defined – Jared could easily flip them over and get Jensen under him, but he likes it like this: Jensen working himself up – working both of them up, really, rubbing his ass back against Jared’s trapped cock. He rubs his thumb against the damp hair peeking out from under the Santa hat Jensen is still wearing until Jensen turns his head into his palm, bites the soft flesh.

“Let me see,” Jared whispers, and Jensen kneels up, shoves his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. His dick is glorious, red swollen head peeking through Jensen’s fingers every time he strokes down to the base, balls hanging big and full below.

“You, too,” Jensen demands; Jared reluctantly nudges him off so he can get rid of his clothes while Jensen does the same. They come back together naked, Jensen all stretched out on top of him, and Jensen moans as Jared’s dick smears precome across his belly. He tips to the side to root around in his discarded pants, coming back with a condom and a small packet of lube, slaps both on Jared’s chest. “Please tell me you know what to do with this.”

Jared bites back a snappy remark in favor of rolling them over and fumbling with the lube to rip it open. He has done this before, if not a lot. He nudges for Jensen’s legs to spread so he can lie between them and have room to move.

Jensen makes a soft noise when he’s breached with a slick finger, one hand coming down to Jared’s shoulder, and Jared has to set his forehead to Jensen’s stomach, breathe at the feeling of Jensen’s body gripping him tight.

By the time he’s up to three fingers, Jensen is panting between ragged swears, writhing on the bed – maybe Jared licking over the small nub of his nipple till it’s tight and peaked has something to do with that as well.

“Now,” he grits out, and before Jared can even open his mouth to ask if he’s sure, he’s manhandled Jared onto his back again, ripping open the condom package. He’s flushed, eyes glassy and forehead shining, hat completely askew. Jared finally pulls it off and flings it in the general direction of the rest of their clothes, and then Jensen is reaching behind himself to roll the condom down without once looking away.

His eyes only close when he’s sinking down, excruciatingly slow until the head pops in. Jared wills himself to just hold on, let Jensen do this at his own pace, because he knows it’s not easy to take a dick inside yourself – and Jared’s not small. He puts a soothing hand on Jensen’s belly and feels him breathe quick and deep, work himself down in small increments until he’s completely seated, Jared’s dick encased in tight heat as far as it can go. Jensen starts to ride him slowly, giving Jared ample opportunity to slide his hands up Jensen’s chest and around till they’re cupping the back of his neck and Jared can pull him down into a kiss.

Between the almost languid roll of Jensen’s hips and the slow slide of their lips, Jared almost misses the movement of Jensen’s wrist between them, and that simply will not do. He knocks Jensen’s hand away and takes over, stroking that gorgeous cock, thumb collecting the precome from the slit and slipping down every so often to the furled sac of his balls.

Jensen twines the fingers of Jared’s other hand with his and uses that grip for leverage to raise himself up and down, mouths barely moving together now as the room is filled with low moans and grunts that Jared is embarrassed to notice are coming from himself. He fucks up hard into Jensen to cover for it, nearly upending Jensen when he shouts, “Oh fuck, right there.” So he does it again, hitting the right angle to nail Jensen’s prostate over and over and send Jensen into a litany of, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Jensen breaks first, shooting between Jared’s fingers and all over his belly, muscles tightening up so hard it drags Jared over the edge as well, pleasure surging through his body head to toe as he empties into the condom.

Jensen, it seems, is out for the count after coming, so it falls to Jared to take care of the condom and find something to clean them up with. Briefly he considers Jensen’s Santa hat, as a non-essential piece of clothing, but that would be beyond gross, so he roots around for a couple of tissues and jams the hat on his head instead.

Jensen’s eyes are slits when Jared joins him back in bed, watching him as Jared props himself up on one elbow. He tugs at the end of the hat that’s falling over Jared’s shoulder. “Not what I asked of Santa this year, but I’ll take it.”

“So, coffee?” Jared asks hopefully as Jensen snuggles close.

“Yep,” Jensen says, yawning. “And more opportunities to use those free condoms.”

Jared pulls him in, cock already perking up again at what Jensen’s suggesting.

Maybe those fairy lights strings are sturdy enough for more than their intended use.

 

The End.


End file.
